


Trust issues

by BiUnicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x20, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Getting Together, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, maybe some fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: What If Lena already knows Kara's secret at the airplane?Or...The reveal scene we all deserved at 4x20





	Trust issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks  
> So Tell me, what was yesterday's episode? I'm still shocked!  
> So I didn't sleep last night to write this.  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope y'all like it and Tell me what do you guys think.

"It means the world to me, Kara."

"I'll always be here for you." Kara said, swallowing hard, feeling her heartbeat faster at another missed opportunity to tell Lena.

"You don’t have to take your glasses off for me." Lena muttered, and at that moment Kara stood still, not knowing what to do.

"My... what?"

"I know."

Kara remained motionless as Lena turned to face her, tears on her face.

"I don’t want to know what led you to tell me just now, after so much time lying to me day after day."

"I..." Kara tried to begin, being interrupted.

"You don’t trust me enough, I'm a Luthor after all." Lena's voice trailed off as her hands began to shake and a sob escaped.

"No!" Kara insisted again. "It was never that, Lena!"

"Facts are facts, Kara. What other reason would you have for not telling me?" Lena wiped the tear from her face. "I wouldn’t be so hypocritical, waiting for you to tell me as soon as we met, but it's been a long time. And you don’t trust me."

Kara sighed, looking down at her feet, thinking of her motives. It wasn’t because She didn’t trust Lena, it was the opposite extreme. It was because of her selfishness and her fear. It was the fear of this very moment.

Kara sat down in her chair again, not daring to look into Lena's eyes to reveal the truth. The hard truth.

"And yet, I still trust you." Lena sobbed again, leaning against the table, helpless.

"I promised I would always protect you..." Kara said, after a moment. "And I tried to keep that promise, trying not to hurt you with the truth. You are already a target without the weight of my secret, and knowing who I am would only put you in more danger." Kara broke off, wiping the tear from her face and taking a deep breath. "This is the version of the story that I wanted you to know. And it's not a lie, but it's my selfish version of the story. The truth is I was afraid of that moment, Lena." Kara sobbed, taking off her glasses and hiding her face in her hands. "I didn’t want to lose you the way I lost Alex. And I love you. I love you so much that the idea of not having you in my life would be too much for me."

Lena turned to Kara, but didn’t approach in shock at the revelation.

"I don’t expect you to forgive me. I lied to you every day because I was afraid. And I would lie for as long as it took, if it was to keep you safe."

Kara kept her face in her hands, sobbing, bemoaning her situation. Lena sighed and sat in the chair in front of Kara and stared at her, until Kara lifted her face and looked at her. Lena's expression was incomprehensible, Kara was afraid and anticipated the end of their friendship.

"What does Alex have to do with all this?" Lena asked, trying to buy time to get her thoughts in order.

"She had her mind partially erased to protect me. She doesn’t know who I really am anymore. She doesn’t know I'm Supergirl." Kara replied in a low voice as her eyes watered.

"God..." Lena sighed in exasperation.

"How did you..." Kara broke off, unable to finish the sentence without crying again.

"Eve told me. I didn’t want to believe her until you decided to take off your glasses."

"I can’t keep lying to you."

"Your timing is very convenient." Lena murmured sarcastically.

"I'll get out of your life if that's what you want." Kara whispered and Lena felt like she'd just kicked a puppy. Kara's expression made Lena's heart ache. She didn’t want to kick Kara out of her life, though.

"I don’t want you to do that." Lena got up and raised her hand to her head, tired.

"I can’t say I'm forgiving you right now but you're still my best friend, Kara."

Kara stood up in front of Lena, with a confused but hopeful expression.

"You're not going to lose me."

Kara smiled, unsure about moving forward and hugging Lena.

"Thank you, Lena." Kara muttered.

Lena rolled her eyes and pulled Kara close to her in a tight hug.

"You won’t lose me..." Lena murmured again, stroking Kara's hair, which was crying on her shoulder.

When they finally pulled away, Lena sighed and Kara excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kara locked herself and looked in the mirror, turning on the water to wash her face. After five minutes alone, she pulled herself together and left the bathroom. Lena was in the cockpit, probably wanting to be alone, too. Kara sat in the chair in silence and began reading the files collected on the mission, still disturbed by the fact that her clone knew everything about her life, including her love for Lena. Kara could not risk without a real chance to win. There was a lot at stake.

After an hour alone in the cabin, Lena got up and found Kara sleeping in her chair. Momentarily, Lena felt her walls fall. Kara slept peacefully, with her glasses on her face and a folder of documents in her lap. Lena knew she couldn’t hate the woman in front of her, even after keeping her secret for so long, Lena paused to think about what Kara had said about Alex. Then Lena paused to reflect on everything Kara had probably lost by being who she was, and a sense of remorse consumed her. Lena shouldn’t be so hard on the only person who cared enough to protect her, even in wrong ways.

Lena wiped a tear from her face and moved closer to Kara, placing a kiss on her forehead and stroking her hair.

"Kara?" Lena whispered. Kara opened her eyes and looked confused at Lena. "We're almost there."

Lena stepped back and Kara settled into the chair.

"Thank you for letting me know..." Kara said hesitantly. Lena noticed Kara's resignation and sat down in front of her.

"I was thinking about what you told me..." Lena started and Kara shrank back into the chair, anticipating another round of discussion.

"I forgive you."

"What?" Kara almost jumped out of the chair, confused.

"The truth is that when I look at you, I don’t feel anger, all I can feel is love." Lena looked into Kara's eyes, wanting to emphasize everything she was saying.

"I don’t understand..." 

Lena leaned forward.

"I wish you had told me before, you would’ve avoided so much trouble. But you had your reasons and I understand." 

Kara stood up and Lena mimicked her, standing in front of her.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you." Kara said and Lena touched her face.

"It's all right. But we’ll have to work on the trust issues between us. It's what you do when you love someone."

Kara felt her face warm.

"Oh, you remembered that too..."

Lena caressed Kara's face and smiled.

"It's a big thing to be simply forgotten."

"Look, I don’t expect you to feel the same, I just wanted you to..."

Lena interrupted her.

"I love you, too." Lena said calmly.

Kara froze, gaping. Lena laughed and lifted her chin with one finger, staring at her.

"Are you going to stand there or will you kiss me?" Lena whispered, making Kara blush.

But Kara quickly recovered, bringing her hands up to Lena's waist and pulling her close, finally kissing her, a bit shy at first, but soon gaining confidence and starting to explore Lena's mouth. It was better than she had anticipated. Lena took her hands into Kara's hair as she stepped back, pulling Lena with her into the chair. As they parted, Lena was practically on Kara's lap, her pupils dilated and her breathing heavy.

Kara gave Lena a quick kiss and smiled.

"Does that mean we're going to be okay?"

Lena just laughed, kissing Kara again.

-

Lena had agreed to let Kara talk to the President. After all, who would trust a Luthor?

The CEO wrapped a glass of whiskey in her office when her cell phone rang. The moment she opened the message, the glass fell to the floor.

"How well does she react to Kryptonite, sister?"

Attached to the message were two photos: unconscious Kara at a surgical table and a metal box with enough kryptonite to kill Kara.

Maybe it was time to Alex remember about her own sister, Lena decided.

  
  



End file.
